


Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely

by kjonginexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Sehun, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of Death, Soft Baekhyun, combines both, perfect jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjonginexo/pseuds/kjonginexo
Summary: Sehun felt like he could live forever if he got to see the light shine in Jongin's eyes, something Jongin didn't believe.orJongin is a dying god, Sehun can help, but Jongin won't allow. They also fall in love. I'm bad at desc.





	Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely

Oh Sehun, ordinary guy, ordinary life, nothing special yet nothing too boring. Sehun is just an average guy living in  not too fantastic world and he didn’t have much to complain about so he supposed the setup is okay. Things can definitely be worse, he thinks as he sits at his rather bland office that’s the color of pate or cat vomit. He could be unattractive, he could have bad friends, he could be homeless or in a worse apartment than the one he currently has. At least the one he has now has a balcony so he can admire the moon, but other than that there is no redeeming qualities about it except that it’s not too small for him. He could be working an internship like most fresh out of college students, etc. 

Sehun didn’t have the most glamorous or beautiful lives, nor did it have a lot of color to it, but he liked his simple life. Well, the most someone can like a simple life. He didn’t rage over it, and he definitely felt like he was lacking something, but he couldn’t find it in himself to complain. 

Maybe he could complain about these stupid memos his annoying boss Wu Yifan is making him type up since the memos are reminding people to make more memos. He rolled his eyes with a barely audible scoff leaving his lips at the redundancy of this process, but like an obedient secretary who gets paid just barely above the average pay grade, he started his fingers against the keyboard. 

He took a short moment to brush his fingers through his thick black hair, thick eyebrows furrowing as he scrolled through the selection of fonts. Teeth biting down on his bottom pink lip, exhaling loudly through his nose as he finally selected Times New Roman at the very bottom. 

“Sehuunn.” Baekhyun drawled, scooting over to his desk from his own, Sehun barely lifted his cold brown eyes to meet the slightly warmer excited friendly ones in front of him. “Yes Baekhyun?” The rectangular smile pulled in front of him, scooting forward. “I heard Yifan has a new toy coming in later.” Sehun now looked up at him with interest, always interested in gossip. “Male or female?” Baekhyun smirked. “Rumor has it, male. Apparently he models, so I won’t be shocked if Yifan sends you on a coffee run to please the priss.” 

Sehun can definitely complain about that, and it seemed as if on cue, Yifan stepped out of his office with a clown like smile on his face. “Sehun, mind running down to Starbucks and purchasing two triple shot non-fat lattes?” Before Sehun could answer, Baekhyun coyly spoke. “Have a friend coming up to see you?” Sehun almost choked out a laugh, standing and fixing the tie hanging loosely over his white button down. “None of your business, Byun. I expect my coffees shortly, much thanks Oh.” With a swift kick to his step, Yifan was back in his office leaving the two to snicker as Sehun flashed Baekhyun a wave and walked out. 

 

Sehun’s office called EXO Technologies is located in a place called the energy corridor. Something he didn’t quite understand since none of the companies here are energy companies and none of these buildings were built by a sponsoring energy company. Perhaps it’s the energy of the people, he thinks. People are always outside, walking past the single cherry blossom tree that Sehun always comes to admire. Brief cases and too tight suits or too tight pencil skirts with uncomfortable shoes and a bluetooth seemed to be surgically connected to their person. Only looking up to nod at co-workers or merely apologize for running into someone.

Sehun though didn’t carry a briefcase, and he surely didn’t care for bluetooth talking, he cared for the single cherry blossom tree that didn’t ever have an occupant sitting in front of it on the white cement bench that reminded Sehun of Greek architecture. Today it seems different, he saw someone sitting on the bench. 

It caught his attention since he really wasn’t sitting, more like laying on the bench. His tan skin was stark in comparison to the white and grey surroundings, pink cherry blossoms falling on his body but the male didn’t seem to mind. Also, he wasn’t dressed in business attire but rather a white tank top and khaki shorts, staring up unless his eyes were closed. 

Sehun felt naturally curious, naturally drawn to him as well, like there was a pull towards him and he couldn’t put his finger on it. No one else seemed to notice his existence as Sehun looked around in the middle of his trek to the coffee shop, but Sehun felt like if he ignored this man's presence he’d deeply regret it. Quickly he checked his watch, deciding two minutes of his time could be spent just greeting the man and going on his way. 

His footsteps sounded loud in his mind even though they were muted against the wind and chatter of those around him. The cherry blossom tree felt closer and closer as he walked, the man lying on the bench looked like art, like a golden glow surrounded his body, pulling Sehun to him all the more. As he approached, he saw the man had deep brown hair scattered out against the white cement, but Sehun noticed his eyes were a color he had never seen before and he was definitely just staring up.

“Hi, I just saw you and um, I never see anybody here besides me.” He said shyly, wanting to crawl in a hole and never come out from awkwardness, but the man merely turned his head with a smile. Sehun felt his eyes lock on the ones in front of him, a gold color is what they were. Like tubes of golden glitter melted into the man's eyes mixed with the rays of the sun, all swirling around the black pupil, iris’s literally seeming to swim right in front of him. “I suppose it’s because you like to admire the beauty of the tree, is that so?” 

The voice was deep and smooth like honey, making Sehun’s skin ride up with goosebumps. “Yes, I, I like the tree.” Unlike the man in front of him, Sehun never spoke smoothly and tended to form sentences as he spoke calling for a few moments to stutter or ‘uh’ in between his statements. Words were hard to form as he watched the gold swirl in his eyes, mesmerizing and distracting his mind. “What’s your name?” Sehun swallowed, now admiring the toned biceps and noticing the tank top was see through, not good for Sehun. Toned abs could be seen along with a strong chest that Sehun oddly wanted to curl into.

“Sehun, Oh Sehun.” The man smiled still, gold eyes all too fond staring back at Sehun with the same smile. “I’m Jongin, Kim Jongin. I suppose you have things to do, so I’ll let you get back to it.” Gold eyes twinkled, Sehun nodded with a sheepish wave and walked back to the Starbucks, gold eyes making the imprint strong in his mind.

 

“Took you forever and a fucking year.” Baekhyun muttered as Sehun walked in with the hot drinks in his hands. He ignored his shorter friend, walking past him and knocked on Yifan’s door with his foot. The greeting and thank you was short, thankfully, now going back to his desk and sat down with a puzzling question in his mind. He was starting to feel cheated, he felt like he barely had enough time to talk to Jongin, aka gold eyes. Gold eyes is the prettiest man he had ever gotten to see and they exchanged three words and suddenly he felt like he had to walk away?

What puzzled him more was that Jongin seemed to know Sehun was doing something, but that could easily be explained for the fact that he was walking in the energy corridor in work clothing. Oh how he simply thought about Jongin, he realized he skipped over so many details of the man that he now really thought about. Full pink pouty lips, delicate hands that looked soft but worn at the same time, thick eyelashes, sharp jawline, sharp collarbone, etc. 

“You look like a kicked puppy.” Baekhyun commented, rolling over to his desk again which shook Sehun from his rather pleasant trail of thought. “Don’t you ever have work to do? Why do you insist on bothering me?” Baekhyun shrugged him off, leaning forward. “What happened?” Sehun really did not want to tell Baekhyun about gold eyes, mostly because Baekhyun would try to find his stunning stranger and possibly keep him for himself. Sehun felt greedy, definitely, selfish even, but something called and pulled him to this stranger. Sitting in his desk was a task, his thighs felt like they were burning to go walk to Jongin, but Sehun once again couldn’t place why.

“I just saw someone attractive and I missed a chance to talk to him is all.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, cupping Sehun’s face. “Sehun, if you’re attracted to me just say so.” Sehun slapped Baekhyun’s hands away from his face with a scoff and rolled his eyes at Baekhyun’s giggles. “Go back to your desk, accountant.” 

 

The burn in his thighs dissipated by the time Sehun was out of work, walking towards the energy corridor to see other’s leaving their office. The moon was out early tonight along with a few stars pitching in the milky purple sky, Sehun smiled at the sight, always having an admiration for the moon. His eyes fixated on the cherry tree where presumably Jongin still lay, except he looked lethargic and worn out. Sehun pursed his lips together and with a shaky sigh, he listened to the call his brain told him to walk to the man.

“You’re still here?” He asked, looking at Jongin’s eyes to expect gold but now they were a harsh silver that matched the sliver of moon rays Sehun always sat on his balcony to see at night. Instead of the healthy radiant glow he witnessed earlier, Jongin looked as if he was paling, dark circles appearing beneath  his eyes and the smile was weak but eye contact ever so fond. “Yes, I’ll be here tomorrow as well.” 

Sehun didn’t know this stranger but he inhaled quietly, licking his lips. “Why will you be here tomorrow? Do you have somewhere to stay tonight?” Jongin shook his head, as if there wasn’t a care in the world that he was homeless. “Jongin, come on.” Sehun extended his hand out to the man in front of him, earning a confused look. “I’m sorry?” Sehun sighed and took Jongin’s hand, gasping softly at the sudden charge of energy he felt when his body called and needed to see Jongin earlier. He shook his head out of the moment, looking at Jongin and pulling him to his own two feet, helping the man when he looked wobbly. “You’ll stay at my place and um, we’ll figure it out. You’ll get arrested sleeping in the energy corridor.”

Jongin chuckled, walking out with Sehun, Sehun now only stared at the silver that danced in his eyes instead of the gold. “Energy corridor, is that what they call this place?” Sehun shook himself from the small trance, eyebrows furrowing as he cleared his throat. “You don’t know where you are?” Jongin shook his head, chuckling at Sehun as if Sehun was the one who was lost and Jongin was all knowing even though Jongin had no place to sleep or any idea where he was at. “I believe I was following vibrations of something stronger, no interest in knowing what places are called. Or why all of you were dressed up in uncomfortable clothing, I care about the sun, the moon, the stars, and the one person out of everyone who passed me who talked to me. Which would be you.” 

Sehun led them over to the car, eyeing the man who spoke smooth, still throwing Sehun off guard. “Not everyday you see someone laying in there.” He lies, deciding not to tell Jongin about how something called to him to speak to the strange man. Jongin stared at the car for a moment, seeming to watch Sehun get in the car before repeating the same actions. 

Sehun put on his seatbelt and looked over to Jongin who sat still, making the broad shouldered man look him over. “Aren’t you going to put on your seatbelt?”  He let his fingers hold the object in reference to what he was talking about, making Jongin look over at it and then over his own shoulder before slowly putting it on. Sehun found himself thinking that Jongin was a tad strange but who knows, he didn’t know anything about the other man.

 

The ride back to Sehun’s was surprisingly comfortable. For some reason, Sehun expected it to be uncomfortable given the variables of some guy with the prettiest color changing (he’s sure they color changed unless he wears contacts but something about the sun and moon seem to dance in them with the stars of gold and silver makes Sehun think they’re real) eyes is sitting next to him.

For some reason though, he couldn’t find it in him to be uncomfortable, it seemed warmth and comfort leaked from the male next to him. Sehun could even notice that beneath the white street lights pouring into the windows, the man looked thinner than he did earlier, cheekbones more sullen and lips dry unlike the soft pink ones he felt mesmerized by. 

Walking into the apartment wasn’t anything spectacular since it was the cramped apartment he was used to. White walls, light grey couch with white and silvery blue throw pillows and a silvery blue throw blanket against it. Sehun figured the couch would be comfortable enough for the stranger, and it seemed like Jongin had the same idea as he walked over to the couch, sitting down on it. “This is okay, thank you for your kindness and hospitality.” Sehun felt himself smile, nod his head in a silent ‘you’re welcome’ then proceed back into his own small bedroom.

Changing out of his slacks and button down shirt was easily the best part of his day, putting on his soft cotton green shirt and red basketball shorts that definitely did not match highlighted that part. For some reason though, the highlight of his day was masked by the gold eyes that changed to silver, laying down in his bed was also clouded as to why the man appeared so weak, perhaps it was because he hadn’t eaten. 

Sehun got off the bed and made his way to see Jongin staring out the living room window, laying down with his head cocked on the arm of the couch. He realized he didn’t even offer the man sleeping clothes, his manners flew out the window from the kindness the man spoke. “Um, Jongin? Are you hungry? Do you want new comfortable clothes? Water?” Jongin didn’t jump even though Sehun was silent, he kindly smiled, silver eyes flickering bright even in the darkness of the room. “No, I don’t want to be a burden to you, thank you though Sehun.” Sehun chuckled quietly, stepping closer hesitantly. “You won’t be a burden, especially if I offer.”

Jongin still looked calm, fond, weak all at the same time. “Clothes would be nice, I suppose. These aren’t the most comfortable. And, um, water?” He sounded shy, it was adorable so Sehun thought. Sehun nodded, deciding to get the clothes first, stepping back into his room he came out with a t-shirt and sweatpants, not subtly staring at Jongin’s thick thighs when he got back into the living room to do a lazy measurement. “The pants may be a little tight since your thighs are nicer- thicker- uh, yeah, than mine.” His face flushed with heat but Jongin giggled faintly, stood up and escorted himself to the bathroom leaving Sehun to face palm. “Fucking idiot.”

The kitchen didn’t have a lot of options regarding cups but he decided to give Jongin a pretty white pearlescent cup. Jongin walked out with his clothes neatly folded, shirt too big around his shoulders which he figured but the sweatpants hugged his thighs comfortably. Sehun handed him the cup of water, Jongin took a timid sip from it before sitting down on the couch again. 

“Your eyes were gold earlier, now they’re silver, why?” His mouth blurted before he could stop, but he didn’t regret it since it got the silver eyes with gold stars dancing in them to turn his way. “Oh, right, seems I’ve forgotten to get contacts. Is that what they’re called?” Sehun nodded, eyebrows furrowed. “So, you’re wearing contacts?” An impossible thought that made the most sense but not today, the way Jongin’s iris’ dance seem too real. “Oh, no, you see I’m a god of the sun, moon, and the stars.” 

Sehun laughed, he didn’t mean to laugh but at the same time someone just told him they were a god. “Right, okay, sure, so you’re crazy.” Jongin wasn’t laughing, Jongin instead sat up on the couch and hummed out quietly. “Do you want the moon to be brighter?” Sehun rolled his eyes, he thought he would be more alarmed by the now crazy but hot stranger but something about him released a warm aura, he couldn’t find himself to feel fear. “No, I want the moon to be blood red like it was last month.”

Jongin nodded, turning his head, the moon outside turned from a comfortable silver to a dark red that casted just how it did last month. “Perhaps the stars aren’t bright enough, twinkling?” Jongin inquired more to himself, Sehun watched the strong stature of the other cave in but he kept quiet in awe as he watched the stars get brighter next to the blood red moon. 

“Y-you weren’t kidding?” Sehun asked, fearful now as Jongin turned to face him with eyes brighter than before, but he looked weaker as well. “Why would I kid, I have no reason to.” Sehun held his hands, licking over his lips as he breathed out shakily, the warm aura weakened he felt. “Why are you here then? Don’t gods have somewhere more luxurious to be than in a one bedroom apartment in the not so nice part of Seoul?” Jongin chuckled now, weak, he leaned over for the water and Sehun noticed his hand shaking, he stayed silent though. 

“I am originally just the god of the sun, the goddess of the moon Taeyeon had given her life up for love. Admirable and a dream, but I’m too much of importance to do such a thing. I took on the job of the moon and stars. I was too weak to actually start looking for a new vessel, so I sent my friend Baekhyun, god of the sky, to find the vessel since we can all feel the energy of one. He likes the lives you mortals live, he was the one who told me about contacts, he said people freaked out about his eyes looking like clouds were in them. Anyway, so that’s why I’m here. If I lose all my powers, which will happen since I’m harnessing too much to handle, I will die.” 

Sehun stared at Jongin who was now laying back with his eyes closed. “Aren’t you immortal?” He asked dumbly, but Jongin nodded. “I am, I am if I’m able to keep the powers of the sun, and if Taeyeon didn’t sacrifice her powers of the moon she’d be alive as well. The power of the moon is taking away the power of the sun and the power of the sun is taking away power of the moon. My body is at a constant war with itself, tearing myself apart.” Sehun felt his lips part softly, swallowing thickly, looking down. “You can stay here as long as you’d like. And Baekhyun, short with black hair and pretty hands?” Jongin chuckled and nodded, opening his eyes to see Sehun. “Yes, that’s him. He says there’s a vessel energy in his place of work. And would you really let me stay?” Sehun very very hesitantly, and cautiously, nodded.

 

Sehun woke up pretty convinced that last night was a totally insane lucid dream he had and he definitely did not have a god in his shitty apartment. His eyes opened to see the sun coating his room, everything was serene and normal. Silence, he figured it had to have been a dream. Jongin didn’t exist, Baekhyun is not a god and is still his dumb friend from work, Sehun was still ordinary guy, ordinary life.

Slowly, he got out of the bed and walked himself out to see the sun-kissed man laying on his couch, eyes closed and full pink lips parted as he exhaled quietly. Sehun felt his heart stop and his breath hitch out audibly. Not because Jongin existed but he looked beautiful. His biceps were snug in the shirt but the fabric clung to the muscles wonderfully. Sweatpants were riding up his thighs, the fabric gripped the thicker thighs and Sehun felt his mouth go dry. Quickly he shook himself out of it, walking over to the sleeping figure beneath him and gently shook his shoulder. “Jongin, wake up.” He was soft, soft and he could once again feel the gold aura of warmth overcome him as Jongin started to wake from his slumber. “Morning, sorry, I didn’t plan on sleeping so long.” 

Gold eyes, gold eyes stared up at him with the fondest smile. His strength showed in his face, Sehun wonders how he did that. “You look better than last night.” A god was really in his apartment, and for some reason he felt much calmer about it than he did this morning since Jongin looked at Sehun like Jongin wanted to protect him, hold him, keep him warm and away from anything cold. “I over exerted myself, I didn’t want you to think I was lying. I just want you to know I’m not going to cause you harm.” Sehun nodded, turning his head over his shoulder as he walked into the kitchen, smiling. “I believe that, something about you is very warm and comforting.”

Jongin chuckled at that, gold eyes brightening at the words alone. “The sun is warm.” Jongin answered simply, making sense to Sehun somehow. “So, can I invite Baekhyun over? You two can talk and stuff.” Jongin nodded, walking over to Sehun with nothing but grace in his steps. “I have another friend I’ll need over, Chanyeol, god of music. He’s been helping me as well.” Sehun nodded, smiling faintly over at Jongin. “Okay, I don’t want you to die, Jongin.” Jongin’s hand found Sehun’s lithe waist, making his heart skip a faint beat at the faintest spark rocketing through his body. He could feel the sun coursing through him, but something else more connected them together. 

“I don’t want to die either.” Sehun turned to see Jongin staring at him, comfortingly. Sehun stared into the gold eyes as Jongin looked into the brown ones, now memorizing the details on one another’s face before Sehun cleared his throat and looked down at what he was doing. Sehun felt a natural pull to people, but never has he felt a pull like this to anyone, and he was sure he liked it. “I like the moon, y’know.” Sehun commented quietly, Jongin’s hand left Sehun’s waist and oh, he wished it hadn’t. 

“Do you?” Sehun nodded, tilting his head back towards his room. “Yes, I have a balcony and sometimes when I can’t sleep, I sit out there and stare at it. I never thought I’d say this but it’s nice to meet the person who lights up my night and day.” His eyes didn’t leave the coffee dripping into the pot, but he heard the hum of appreciation, so he knew Jongin must have been smiling. “It’s an honor to light up your night and day, Sehun.”

 

Chanyeol showed up before Baekhyun did, a too tall guy with a wide goofy grin and large ears, but who was  Sehun to judge? Chanyeol’s eyes were bronze with a ring of purple swimming around the pupil, Sehun thought they were pretty but Jongin’s were easily better. He made them tea, ordered some pizza since Chanyeol insisted Jongin try it (Sehun may have helped in that idea). 

Baekhyun walked through the door, smiling widely until he caught eye of Sehun and went wide eyed. “Is this who you were talking about yesterday?” Baekhyun pointed at Jongin, making Sehun run over to him and slap his hand down with a pouty huff leaving his lips. “You’re a fucking god don’t even try me.” Baekhyun popped out his brown contacts for Sehun to quite literally see the sky and clouds circling the black pupil. “Okay, that’s thousand year old news, what’s new news is that you would bang Jongin.” 

Sehun turned his head to see the other two rapt in a conversation with Chanyeol’s massive hands moving freely, then turned back to Baekhyun. “I feel so calm about all of this and around him especially, I don’t get it but something really calls me to him.” Baekhyun giggled smugly, crossing his arms as he now looked snide. Sehun hated that expression on him. “He’s god of the sun, his aura is warmth, calm, tranquility. Naturally you’ll feel calm, let’s ask him.” Sehun furrowed his eyebrows until he saw Baekhyun peek over Sehun’s broad shoulder. “Jongin, do you feel a natural tug to Sehun? I have a theory.” Jongin looked up doe eyed, Sehun smiled faintly at the cluelessness across his face, making him look endearing. “Uh, actually yeah.”

Baekhyun peeped back down, looking up at Sehun. “We have a god of love, maybe he’s in the works.” He winked, confidently striding by to sit next to Jongin leaving Sehun baffled at the very thought of a god of love bringing Jongin and him together. 

Sehun was pretty sure it was deeper than that, not some stupid god of love playing games with Sehun’s life. He knew Jongin’s life was hanging by a thread, but he wasn’t sure why no one could pinpoint the energy exactly. “So, Baekhyun, any word of that energy of a vessel in your office?” Chanyeol asked, Sehun carefully sat down on the couch across from them and silently watched as Baekhyun sighed. “No, I can feel them, it’s a male energy definitely but I can’t figure out who. You know how this stuff works, they have to be stupid enough to want this for them to be obvious.” Sehun furrowed his eyebrows, watching Jongin sigh softly. “I feel the energy all the time, what you’re speaking of. I felt it yesterday, felt it today.” Sehun hummed quietly, trying to think of who at work lived in this apartment complex and the only one he could think of was Zitao, but Sehun highly doubted it was him. Better to mention than hold his tongue, he figures. “Zitao, he works at my job, he lives on the floor just above us.” 

The three turned to look at him, intrigued. “Really now?” Baekhyun asked, getting up and hummed as he walked to the door. “Which apartment?” Sehun looked at him, running a hand through his hair. “4C.” Once Baekhyun left, Sehun turned to look at the other two gods who were staring at him blankly. “Why wouldn’t anyone want to be a god?” Jongin looked over at Chanyeol, nodding for him to speak. “Being a god means you live forever. It’s not the responsibility but it’s taking away a life you wish to have. People want to grow old, people want to live with someone and see them as they get older, have a life, have kids. We can never grow old, and rarely do we die which is why Jongin’s situation is a huge deal. Or, we find love but it’s with a mortal. Taeyeon died for love, she died when her true love died, she fell in love with a mortal and didn’t listen to us about the consequences. The life of a god is a lonely sad one, finding love is rare, we’re all okay because we’re in the company of friends or like Baekhyun prefers to live in the world of mortals and act like he’s a 21 year old hitting the streets, but in reality, we’re all lonely.” 

Sehun nodded slowly, looking down at the ground. He wondered how long Jongin had been alone for, it sounds as if he never left the place they belong, like he never ever came to the world of mortality. He looked to Jongin now, eyes kind and soft with a tone to match. “Have you never come down here before?” Jongin looked hesitant before shaking his head, gold eyes slightly dimmed Sehun noticed. “No, I didn’t want to risk loving a mortal. My heart seems to be larger than theirs, Chanyeol and Baekhyun have become accustomed to this, but I refused to. I’m only here because I’m dying, and I wish not to. Meeting you makes me realize I’ve been missing out this whole time.” Sehun felt his cheeks heat lightly, smiling shyly until the door opened with a loud groan filling the apartment. 

“You led me to an idiot, what department does he even work in? He sounds high and he cries very easily. I had to compel that memory away of us even meeting.” Sehun laughed quietly, shrugging. “Look, I just figured it’s better to say something than nothing and Jongin end up getting nowhere.” Baekhyun sighed softly, trudging back over to the couch, eyeing him for a moment until humming out softly. “What if you’re the vessel?” Those words made Jongin shoot up, eyes now burning gold like it was melting. “Even if he was, there will be someone else somewhere. He will not become a God, he has a life to live, and I will not rob him of his life.” Sehun looked over at Jongin, licking over his lips before back over to Baekhyun. “Jongin, you’ll die.” Jongin now looked over at Sehun, a careless shrug now. “I’ll die knowing he’ll live a happy life that won’t be alone.” 

Sehun pursed his lips together, he felt like if Jongin was alive and if he were the vessel, he wouldn’t be alone. But who was he to know.

 

Sehun washed a few dishes from the tea cups and plates, setting them in the rack to dry as he watched Jongin simply stare out the window and peer into the busy world below. “Do you wanna go out there?” He asked quietly, drying his hands as he turned off the taps, making his way over to the couch. “No, I quite enjoy your home.” Sehun snorted at Jongin’s words, making the male look over at him. “You’d be the only one.” Sehun and Jongin laughed at that, Jongin’s body turning to face Sehun’s as he lowered himself down on the couch. 

“Thank you for letting them be over, I apologize on my behalf for becoming abrupt about you being the vessel. I truly don’t want you to be alone is all.” Jongin commented quietly, making Sehun smile over at him with a careless shrug to his shoulders. “I don’t think I have that potential in me anyway, Jongin.” Jongin rolled his eyes, eyes facing the outside world now as the sky started to darken. “Sehun, can you grab me a water please?” Sehun nodded, watching the gold eyes immediately cloak into silver. 

Quickly he walked into the kitchen, watching Jongin as he squeezed his eyes shut as a small light of silver flickered around his body before settling into a solid aura, now allowing the moon to rest in the sky but Jongin’s body was shaking, breaths coming out harsh yet shallow, making Sehun rush to him with the water and sit next to him hesitantly as Jongin relaxed his body and leaned limply against Sehun. 

He wrapped his arm around the toned waist and held the cup of water to the plush lips, rubbing his fingers against the side of the shaking weak body that could barely hold itself up. “Sorry about this.” Voice barely above a whisper, but Sehun heard him, Sehun felt hyper sensitive with the other male against him. Sehun shook his head, giving him some water and laid him back against the couch. He noticed Jongin paling once more, but he still had his eyes half lidded and mouth into a content smile. “Don’t be sorry, please. Jongin, can you walk?” He nodded, sitting up now with Sehun’s help going nice and slow, he guided the weaker man into his room to lay on his bed. 

Jongin laid on the bed, rolling on his left side to face Sehun who was setting the cup down onto the nightstand, looking over at Jongin. “You don’t look good.” He commented softly, voice filled with worry as he saw Jongin now start to drift. “Don’t worry, Sehun. I’ll wake tomorrow.” Before Sehun could plead him to keep his eyes open, Jongin went to sleep, leaving Sehun to lay beside him and check if he were still breathing until he went to sleep too.

 

Jongin definitely woke up tomorrow, Sehun woke up for work to see Jongin already up, sky lightening and eyes gold, shaking from weakness as he now began to cough and huddle up in a blanket against the couch. “Hey, go back to my bed okay?” Sehun rubbed the other's back, not worried about time but the man in front of him who was visibly pale now with sullen cheekbones. “Okay, have a nice day, Hunnie.” Sehun had never been called that before but if the signs of how his stomach churned pleasantly in his body, he liked it. 

Out of the apartment he went, in his car, to the energy corridor where he admired the cherry blossom tree and into his office, yanking Baekhyun from his desk and into the secluded fourth floor bathroom. “Ooh Sehun if you wanted to get frisky-” Sehun cut him off with a sharp gaze that indicated he wasn’t playing. “Shut up, not now. Jongin’s dying, he’s really dying, he can’t even make the sun come out without getting sick.” Baekhyun’s eyes went wide, lips parting until he tore his gaze away from Sehun. Sehun saw him wipe at his eyes, making his heart tug for the shorter male, knowing they probably have been friends since the beginning of time. 

“I’ve been searching and searching, he doesn’t have a lot of time left, maybe two months, one at the least.” Baekhyun looked up at him with watery eyes, small sniffle filling the space. Sehun felt his heart break, swallowing thickly as he looked at the shorter male. “If you’re the vessel, and if he doesn’t give you his powers, give him the best time of his life before he goes. He’s always wanted to experience love, and  I know you both pull to each other. That energy is vibrant and almost glows stronger than his sun glow. Give him something close to love, Sehun.”   
Sehun felt himself nod before he could even think, wiping at his eyes and softly he spoke. “I’ll do my best to make this wonderful for him.” Baekhyun threw his arms around him, burying his face in Sehun’s neck as he sighed out quietly. “He obviously feels something pull to you, he’ll die for you to have a life of normalcy.” Something about that hit Sehun hard in the chest, so he hugged Baekhyun tighter and murmured soft words of how he’ll make it up to Jongin in anyway possible.

 

Sehun walked into the apartment, seeing the couch empty and the kitchen perfectly untouched just as he left it. A little hum left his lips as he paced his way into his bedroom, Jongin laid asleep with his color healthily returned back to his skin and breathing even and slow. He smiled faintly, hesitantly stepping over to let his fingers delicately brush through the strands of hair. Beautiful, Sehun thought, all he could think was Jongin was beautiful and his hair felt so soft in between his fingers. Ethereal, too good to be real, perfection beyond comprehension, all things to describe the god of the sun Kim Jongin.

Jongin stirred beneath him, but Sehun didn’t mind. Instead he lifted his fingers up from his hair to watch the pieces fall against the sun-kissed forehead, studying Jongin’s black lashes hitting his cheekbones and full lips parted to pass silent exhales through. Finally, he decided to wake the slumbering man, he knew his eyes would be silver but Sehun wanted to see the gold ones as many times as he could. “Jongin?” He whispered, crouching down to be face level with the man who was now blinking his eyes open sleepily, rubbing them.    
“I apologize, seems as if I fell asleep.” He murmured, making Sehun chuckle faintly. “No, don’t apologize. Can I take you to dinner? I’m not sure if you eat food or not but, I want to spend time with you and get you out. Get to know you, if that’s okay.” Jongin’s silver eyes seemed to light up at the mention of that, making Sehun smile and stand up now to look down at him. “I’d like that, yes.” Sehun grinned now, sauntering over to his closet to pull out work clothes for Jongin, deciding that his work attire would suit for a nicer location that wasn’t smelling of grease or too loud to speak but not too quiet to whisper. “Change into these, and we’ll get going alright?” He laid the clothes out for the other who was nodding, sitting up while Sehun exited the bedroom.

Sehun redid his tie to a good tightness, knowing he undid it on the way home. Nervously he sat on the couch, fingers drumming against his knee at the prospect of this being a date with Jongin. Not just Jongin, a really attractive guy, but Jongin, god of the fucking sun. He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing out quietly at how this wasn’t going to work and Jongin wouldn’t want any of that with Sehun as he promised Baekhyun. Sehun also felt slightly guilty since he felt like this was a task to make it up to Jongin for letting him remain mortal, like he was in some cliche teenage movie where a parent gives a kid money to be friends with their kid, he felt like that but with a circumstance much larger than fake friendship. 

His thoughts silenced as Jongin walked out of the bedroom, unbuttoning the top button making Sehun’s lips part. As if Jongin couldn’t get more attractive, he thinks. The black slacks hug Jongin’s thighs so nicely, white button down slightly see through to the toned bronze chest hiding beneath. Hair askew but not in a terribly uncoordinated way, in a way that made Sehun want to run his fingers through it. His mouth was dry as he stood up, clearing his throat. “You look really good, Jongin.” Jongin smiled shyly, tilting his head to the side. “You’re very pretty, Sehun.”

Sehun let Jongin exit out of the apartment with a permanent crimson blush on his face. The car ride was another comfortable one, Sehun found himself stealing glances at the silver eyes next to him who looked like didn’t once take their eyes off Sehun at all. “Sehun, is this what you mortals call a date?” Sehun almost stepped hard on the brake but he decided to remain calm and nonchalant because that is what this was, wasn’t it? “Yes, is that okay?” Sehun stopped at the red light, looking over at Jongin who smiled faintly. “Yes, this is okay. I’ve been depriving myself of this for so long and well, I feel pulled to you.” Guilt came up again, but it was suppressed since Sehun could easily say he felt the same.

 

The restaurant is in the Gangnam district, high end restaurants that Sehun would never ever try to go to but Jongin deserved the best. They got a high rise restaurant so Jongin could look at the sky, Sehun could look at the moon. Their table was right by a window and quietly they thanked the hostess as they sat down, staring at one another instead of the original intent for the table itself. “Tell me about yourself, Sehun.” 

Sehun shrugged, blankly looking at Jongin as if there wasn’t much to tell and in his opinion there isn’t. “I’m Oh Sehun, 24, uh, work as a secretary in an office building that releases electronics. I have one friend, I like bubble tea which I’ll have to have you try. I really like dogs, and um, that’s it.” Sehun shrugged again looking at Jongin who looked absolutely perplexed. “Why do you discuss yourself as if you’re of no interest?” Sehun tilt his head to the side, laughing quietly. “Because I’m average and I don’t have much else to say.” Jongin rolled his eyes but it looked playful, Jongin leaned his hand over to Sehun’s and flipped his palm over. “Don’t be scared, but I’m going to learn about you.” 

Sehun watched as Jongin’s eyes seemed to swirl, Jongin’s fingers now running slowly against the lines of Sehun’s palms, and finally a careful hum left his lips after a few long moments. “You have an older brother, mother and father are strict. They weren’t okay with you being gay so you haven’t seen them since. I’m sorry about that.” Genuine remorse came from Jongin’s mouth but Sehun felt so shocked that Jongin was actually reading his palm. “Your dream was to become a dancer for idols, I’m assuming those are pop stars. Or a model, you definitely had aspirations of modelling. I can see that, you’re beautiful. You had a dog named Vivi and you loved her very much. You also enjoy romantic comedies, and oh, you’ll live a very long life. There isn’t an expiration date for you in sight whatsoever.” 

Jongin’s silver eyes went back to their normal resting state, Sehun locked eyes with him and felt a gasp leave his lips. “You, you read my palm, I thought that stuff was bullshit.” Jongin laughed now, shaking his head and went to playing with Sehun’s fingers as if they were the only thing in the world he could entertain himself with. “No, it’s not. You just don’t have powers like I do. You’re of plenty interest, what made you decide to go against your aspirations?” Sehun hummed feeling his cheeks heat when Jongin laid a light kiss to the knuckles. “It’s unrealistic. So, business seemed steady. I don’t like it but it’s better than being homeless.” Jongin nodded for a few moments, tilting his head to the side with a smile. “Well, I suppose it’s not all bad since we’re fated to meet right? Who knows if you went down the other path. I really like being in your presence, for some reason I pull to you.” Sehun nodded, leaning forward with a little giggle. “I can’t help but agree.”

Sehun spoke before Jongin got the chance to, slowly sliding his hand into Jongin’s and letting their fingers lace together. “Tell me about you, I want to know everything about you, you seem so fascinating.” Jongin shrugged, looking down their hands with a soft inhale, faintly squeezing Sehun’s hand with a little trance of awe in his eyes. “Not much to know, ‘m afraid. I’ve been in my realm and in my realm I’ve been oblivious, to avoid situations like these.” Jongin and Sehun had their eyes locked together, Sehun’s voice barely above a whisper as he slowly took the lead on brushing his thumb against Jongin’s knuckles. “You’d avoid situations like these? Why? Why didn’t you ever open yourself to this?” 

Jongin smiled softly, looking at Sehun then down at their hands that seemed to glow gold, Sehun liked that. “I’d never die, but now that I will die, I want to know what it feels like to feel these things.” They broke apart once their waitress finally arrived to the table, Sehun doing mostly all the talking as Jongin looked out the window to hide the silver of his eyes until she walked away, letting Jongin turn back and their eyes met. “So what if I were to fall in love with you and you’d leave me behind?” Sehun asked quietly, watching the silver bounce between flickering lighter and darker. “The beauty about human life is that there will be something else. I’ve seen mortals, such as yourself, move on effortlessly from people they’ve claimed to love. Love isn’t permanent if both people don’t settle it in cement, darling. Our love wouldn’t be permanent, merely temporary at best, you would move on.” 

Sehun moved his hand away, leaning forward to look at Jongin with a sad tone to his voice. “I don’t want you to die, Jongin. Let me see if I’m the vessel, let me.” Jongin shook his head, pulling away now to look out the window with a cold aura flooding around them now. “No, if this is what this date was for then I’d like to go home.” Sehun felt his nerves spring on edge as he rushed his hand forward to lay on Jongin’s, shaking his head. “No no, no. This isn’t what this date is for, this is a real date.” The golden warmth flushed around him as Jongin looked over at him with interest. “No more vessel talk, your life has value, understand?” As much as Sehun wanted to disagree, he found that he couldn’t, he wanted to give Jongin what he’s been wanting his whole immortality. “Understood.”

 

Their date was comfortable, both not needing to talk much but when they did it was intellectual conversations that Sehun found himself always searching for rather than mindless small talk that didn’t even make sense to him. Jongin spoke eloquently, ways that Sehun wished to speak, listening to Jongin talk about seeing wars being fought or how people prayed to him for sun during those days so they wouldn’t have to fight in the rain. Or how people prayed to him for a good harvest, and how he always prevailed with or without the prayers until some seasons he simply couldn’t. He listened to Jongin tell stories of epic loves he’s foreseen by the hands of their love god, Jongdae, Sehun watched the gold flecks that reminded him of stars dance in the god's eyes in front of him. 

They walked up to the front door of the apartment, hands laced together as Sehun looked him over with a little giggle leaving his lips at Jongin’s excitement over a story of his past, one that Sehun would forever remember. “You know what happens at the end of a date?” He asked quiet, shy, making Jongin shake his head slowly, stepping forwards a little bit. “No, I’m afraid I don’t.” Sehun stared at the silver eyes in front of him, heart racing in his chest.

His hands raised from Jongin’s now to slowly hold his chin before moving them both to hold Jongin’s face in his hands, thumbs brushing over his cheeks slowly. Timidly, but sure, his lips brushed over the plush full ones and revelled in the gasp that filled the air around them. “This.” He said barely above a whisper as he let his lips part just slightly to press a simple kiss to Jongin’s lips. Jongin hesitated for a short moment but not a few seconds later the kiss was returned, simple and sweet but a smile resonated from both parties into the kiss. Jongin pulled away first, cheeks stained red as he grinned down at Sehun, shivering in the cool air. “Inside now?” Sehun pressed a slow kiss that lingered to Jongin’s top lip, nodding after. “Yeah, inside now.”

His face burned while his body felt cold, following Jongin into the cramped apartment that felt even smaller as the two stood looking at one another with soft smiles. “I liked that.” Jongin spoke first, now unbuttoning the shirt which caused Sehun to inhale quiet but sharp, stepping into the room leaving it open. “I liked that too, again sometime?” Sehun peered back out to see Jongin shirtless, looking like the adonis he is. “Kissing or the date?” Sehun giggled shyly, shrugging. “Both.” Jongin nodded, now going over to Sehun as he let his lips softly press against Sehun’s, smiles filling this kiss on both ends until Jongin mumbled. “I’d like that, let’s sleep before I have to be awake tomorrow, hm?” 

 

Sehun awoke to golden rays of sunlight hitting his bare torso, drowsily he rolled over to his side, expecting it to be occupied by a resting Jongin but frowned once he couldn’t find the other male. Slowly, he rose out from the bed with a gentle rub to his eyes from his fists and let a yawn escape his lips. He knew his hair was askew, he knew he must have had bags under his eyes from just waking up, but he wanted to find Jongin before shaping up and going to work. 

He exited the bedroom, seeing the bathroom door shut and the white lights beneath it sticking out onto the tiled floor. “Jongin?” He softly mumbled, knocking on the door with his ear pressed to the white wood. No answer, Sehun shrugged now and decided to let his hand drop to the door knob and turn open the door slowly. 

Jongin laid shirtless on the floor, pale and blood in the toilet, around his mouth staining his once pink lips into a dark red wine color. Sehun dropped to his knees immediately, hands gripping the strong broad shoulders as his body jolted with panicked adrenaline, rushed labored breathing as he tried desperately to shake the man on the floor awake. “Jongin! C’mon, not now, not now please don’t die on me.” Hot tears slipped down his cheeks, fingers digging into the once sun-kissed flesh. He leaned down and felt a faint breath hit his cheek from Jongin’s mouth, scrambling up now he ran to his phone with tears still racing down his cheeks as he dialed up Baekhyun. 

“Sehun?” Baekhyun answered puzzled, Sehun couldn’t properly breathe enough to form words until a loud panicked sob let his mouth. “J-jongin, on the bathroom floor, threw up blood, barely breathing.” Baekhyun take a hitched breath, speaking broken into the speaker. “I’ll be there, five minutes stat.” Baekhyun hung up, Sehun rushed to unlock the door before back to Jongin. 

Slowly he lifted Jongin’s head up to rest in Sehun’s lap as he sat criss-cross. His fingers ran through the soft black hair that was sweat matted, fingertips dancing against the sharp tan cheekbones as he barely was able to recognize the thin face beneath his own. The same face was perfectly okay last night, smiling and kissing him like it was his last. Perhaps, Jongin knew it was. 

Sehun shook that thought from his head, hearing the door open and rushed footsteps over to them to see Baekhyun teary eyed. “Move.” Sehun did as told, watching Baekhyun drop to his knees, pressing his hands to Jongin’s chest as a light emitted from him shooting into the man on the floor. Sehun bit anxiously on his bottom lip, watching until Jongin took a deeper breath, eyes opening slowly making Sehun drop down to his knees with a shaky smile as more tears escaped his eyes. “Sehun?” 

Sehun nodded, running his fingers through Jongin’s hair as Baekhyun moved away slowly. “Yeah, Nini it’s me.” Baekhyun rubbed his hands on his slacks, staring down at Sehun. “You’re watching him today. Jongin, as for you, it’s a new fucking moon tonight.” Baekhyun wiped at his eyes with a harsh sniffle as he walked out the apartment leaving Sehun now to focus on Jongin. “I’m so glad you’re alive.” Jongin weakly lifted his hand to hold Sehun’s, thumb brushing over his knuckles with a dry chuckle with watery eyes. “I thought I was going to die, I thought fate gave me one amazing night for kicks.” Sehun shook his head quickly, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to Jongin’s lips. “You’ll have many more amazing nights to come.”

 

Dating a god is definitely a new experience in his own eyes. Sehun chose to overlook the fact that Jongin is dying to be unbiased but it’s nothing like dating a human, he realizes. Everything is a new experience for Jongin, and Sehun feels selfish but he loves that he gives Jongin every new experience to date.

Jongin adores fried chicken, Sehun orders it on nights when Jongin is too weak to get up and move. Sehun showed Jongin bubble tea and they drink it every time they go out, Sehun preferring milk, Jongin preferring taro. On nights when they take walks, Jongin manages to make the stars brighter for Sehun, and the moon a more beautiful pearlescent silver. Despite Sehun pleading for Jongin to save his powers, Jongin insists on making Sehun happy, Jongin insists on making it seem like the moon was made for Sehun himself. 

After three weeks into dating, Sehun decided to take it on himself to speak to Chanyeol and Baekhyun about how he could possibly be a vessel without Jongin knowing he gave his powers to him. Though they tearfully appreciated his efforts, he learned it could not be done, inevitably he would have to watch Jongin die. 

Apart of him doesn’t get too close to Jongin for that reason, watching the sun-kissed man curl up in the fluffy white blankets on his bed with a childish smile on his face as he listens attentively to Sehun recount his day hurt. It hurt to know that the face he sees now in front of him will disappear. It’s as if his heart didn’t get that memo though since now they’re a month and a half into their unofficial official relationship and he fell in deep.

He fell in love with the weakening golden eyes that flickered to silver as soon as the black cloak of night falls. He fell in love with the way they went doe eyed anytime he came across anything new, pink plush lips he loved to kiss were parted with awe and intrigue as he looked at Sehun like he had the world’s answers in front of him. He fell in love with how Jongin held him so close at night, worrying that it’d be his last night and they’d always kiss until they couldn’t breathe and their lungs started to burn. It was all too much for him to be in love with everything Jongin did, even something as simple as drink water he loved it. He fell in love with a temporary man who was supposed to be permanent.

 

“Baekhyun, I-I can’t do this anymore.” He whispered shakily into the phone two months later. Two months, as long as he was predicted to live. Sehun stared into the bedroom to see the figure still asleep, tears falling down his face as he softly sighed out. “Do what?” Baekhyun asked softly, Sehun rubbed his nose with a little cry escaping his lips a little too loudly, but Jongin lay undisturbed. “I did what you asked, I gave him love. He’ll die soon and now I’m attached.” He whispered a little louder through a whimper that he knew sounded absolutely pathetic. 

Baekhyun sighed out quietly. “Sehun, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked you to do that. I’ll come over later, just hang on alright?” Sehun nodded before remembering Baekhyun couldn’t see him and he swallowed thickly. “Alright.” He hung up, pacing his way into the bedroom as he wiped at his face to see Jongin’s silver eyes staring up at the ceiling, teeth holding his lip. “How long were you awake?” Sehun asked brokenly, crawling in the bed next to him. 

“Long enough to learn I’m a task to you.” Sehun stared over at Jongin, feeling his heart drop deep within his chest. “No, Jongin-” Jongin sat up, holding his head as his whole body was shaking but he got out the bed anyway, walking crookedly as he slipped into some clothes. “I’m a task to you, Sehun.” Sehun crawled out the bed, rushing over to Jongin but Jongin yanked himself away, tears slipping down his face that had a silver tint to them. “I fell in love with you, genuinely. You fell in love with me because Byun Baekhyun asked you to.” Jongin stifled a loud cry, biting on his bottom lip as he now used the wall for support. 

“I wanted to love you, Baekhyun asked me but I wanted to love you.” Sehun pleaded, holding Jongin’s arm once he noticed the man was too weak to shake him off. Jongin turned around to look at him, both letting tears stream their faces. “I heard you.” Sehun shook his head quickly, moving closer to Jongin. “No, stop, no. I wanted to love you from the moment I saw you, he gave me the extra push. I love you, I fell in love with you. Now you’re going to die, and I’m so fucking in love with you. You’re it for me.” 

He wasn’t sure if he was legible from his sobs, but Jongin let Sehun hold his face. The calloused thumb he had come to know brushed away his tears with sweet gentleness. “I love you, you’ll love once more.” Sehun shook his head, yanking his hands away with a gentle shove to Jongin’s chest, glaring at him through tears. “Fuck you, it’s you, you fucking dick. You’re my love, the love of my life, and now I have to fucking, fucking watch you fucking die! You won’t let me be the damn vessel so we can live forever.” Jongin balled up his fists by his side.    
“I won’t let you be a vessel because if you’ll live forever with me, you’ll get tired of me, Sehun! You’ll miss your mortal life, you’ll miss your friends, your friends you have now will die around you. You will be alone and all you’ll have is me and other gods and it’ll be because of me you’re living a lonely life. You’ll resent me, you’ll stop loving me and I know damn well I’d love you forever.” 

They stared at each other, heavy breaths filling in the silence as their tears started to slow. Jongin turned his head away, swallowing thickly, eyes shut tight as he now started to crumple down to the floor. Eyes opening to gold ones, staring at Sehun as he now very weakly spoke. “I need to bring the sun up.” Jongin got up to his feet, hands using the wall as support as he walked out to the balcony, leaving Sehun to stare at him lost and follow him out to the balcony. 

The sun started to come along the horizon, Sehun’s hands delicately traced against Jongin’s back, leaning down he kissed the nape of the god’s neck. “I’ll love you until I die. I’d love you forever, too.” Brokenly he whispered, fingers tracing down the toned back that was quivering with weakness. 

Jongin tilted his head down as the sun now started to rise into the sky on it’s own. Weak shallow breaths, leaning back into Sehun. “I love you, so much. I’m so glad I finally met you even if it was many lifetimes too late.” Sehun turned his head, nudging his nose against Jongin’s to lift his head as a sweet chaste kiss was pressed to the full lips. He barely pulled away, whispering he felt his lips move against Jongin’s. “I love you, more than anything. Let me share more lifetimes with you.” Jongin’s gold eyes met Sehun’s brown eyes, a faint shake to his head. “You deserve better than lifetimes of loneliness.” Sehun leaned down now, brushing his fingers against his cheekbone. “I won’t be alone, I’ll have you.” Jongin’s eyes twinkled, and for a moment, Sehun thinks he may convince him.

 

The next night they sat out on the field at sunset, gold eyes weakly staring at Sehun as they both looked at one another teary eyed. Jongin knew it was today, the sun wasn’t bright, the sun was a hazy grey, the moon will take everything out of him. They sat close to one another as they huddled close, Sehun holding Jongin as the sky started to darken. Their lips met in a teary kiss, lips moving slowly and deeply against one another until Jongin pulled back with silvery gold eyes that pooled together in a mixture Sehun hadn’t ever seen before. 

“I love you, Oh Sehun.” Sehun nodded, kissing Jongin’s nose. “I love you, Kim Jongin.” Jongin shakily stared up at the sky, black and taunting them. Sehun blinked as his eyes moved rapidly to stare at Jongin back and forth. “Please, please let me be your vessel please please.” He whispered through a whimpered cry, Jongin stared over at Sehun with more tears than Sehun even had on his own face. “Will you stay forever?” 

Sehun’s wet lashes blinked, nodding without a single hesitation. “I’ll stay forever, I’ll never resent you. I can’t resent you for letting me be with you for infinite lifetimes, I can resent myself for letting the love of my life die on me. You rule the sun, I rule the moon, together we rule the stars.” Jongin stared up at the sky, for what, Sehun didn’t know. He felt his heart stop cold in his chest until Jongin turned to him and held his hand up, pressing it to Sehun’s chest. 

A ring of silver surrounded them that now turned into a circle, Jongin’s breathing was smoothing out while Sehun felt his whole body shiver with a cooling sensation that sent a spike to his nerves. They stared at one another, lips parted as the silver now completely shot out of Jongin, emitting a loud yell into the air and now slammed directly into Sehun, making him black out on the field next to an unconscious Jongin.

* * *

 

Pink cherry blossoms hit the ground of the busy energy corridor. People in too tight suits and too tight pencil skirts in uncomfortable dress shoes attached to their bluetooth in a rush to get from one stupid place to something stupider. The wind felt nice today, Sehun thought, sitting on the bench as if he were practically invisible. Though he knew he wasn’t, the warmth caging his hand in was proof of that. 

Sehun turned to see Jongin, sun-kissed skin glowing beneath the bright strong sunlight, gold eyes staring back at Sehun with a shy smile on the full pink lips. Sehun saw the silver flecks of stars dancing in the gold iris’s, Sehun’s silver eyes with gold flecks of golden stars danced in response. “I love you.” Sehun murmured, watching the golden eyes go bright every time he said that is the highlight of his every day. He knew it’d be the highlight of his eternity. “And I love you.” Jongin murmured in return, Sehun couldn’t see his own eyes, but he knew they were as bright as Jongin’s. 


End file.
